


北风

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [3]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Genre: M/M, 妍泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 两张红钞票拍在周妍满是精液的腿根。
Relationships: mob/周延
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921
Kudos: 1





	北风

周妍昏过去了五秒，或者四秒，眩晕感仍旧十分清晰地刺激着大脑。钝痛把向四面八方拉扯着她的身躯，她控制不住地小声呻吟起来。压在她身上男人好像并没有发现她曾短暂地失去意识，还在努力地把自己那话儿往里插。  
又一次被男人一个深顶分开阴唇周妍才意识到对方并没有戴套。  
龟儿你妈卖批。她边叫床边骂街，有气无力地推搡对方朝前顶时会拍打在她小腹上的满是油汗的肚皮。  
“多给你两百块钱喽，莫吵。”  
于是周妍不说话了。她想起下周要交的房租，早餐店涨到两块五一个的手抓饼，发出去一份又一份无下文的求职简历。还有写了抽屉里写了一半的歌词，前两行被铅笔涂黑的是她某次被喂了药接完三个客人后写的遗书；背面零零散散记了些残破的词句，跟上个月和上上个月的水电费挤在一块。

那个男人最终被自己婆娘查岗的一通电话叫下了床。  
“我也没爽到嘛。”男人嬉皮笑脸地往她奶头上亲了亲，“下次补给你哈，下次一定。”  
两张红钞票拍在周妍满是精液的腿根。  
铜臭。周妍无端地想，伸手去抠自己下面，满手腥。她在湿热的粘膜里摸到小小的一粒硬物，不知道那里长了个什么东西。  
要是传染给那个男人就好了。她想着，笑得不停发抖。


End file.
